Chapter 46 - An S-Ranked Mission, Journey To The Forest Of Death
The next day Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all in Shia's office waiting on Timothy who had once again yet to show up on time. "Well it look's like Timothy still hasn't made it yet." said Brock "Is he going to be late like this every time?" asked Misty "More or less." laughed Shia as she looked through a pile of papers. "I wish he would hurry up...I’m ready to go on our next mission." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Sorry I’m late." said A voice They looked at the window balcony and there Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita appeared. "Look who's finally here." smiled Shia "Well sorry, but I wanted to sleep in today...anyway I’m here now. What's our mission?" asked Timothy "It seem's that the Death Forest is under attack." said Shia "What do you mean?" asked Timothy "Well I can't be completely sure, but we've gotten word from the Gosuto Clan that a couple of hunters have been seen around the forest." reported Shia as she picked up a folder as tossed it to Timothy. "Is it really that bad?" asked Timothy as he grabbed the folder and started looking through it. "It wouldn't have been if they weren't looking for the Sacred Earth Temple." said Shia "I see...do they know who the hunter's are?" asked Timothy "No, but I won't you all to head on over there and find out who they are. This is a S-rank mission and I want you to stop those hunter's from reaching the temple at all cost." ordered Shia "Don't worry we will. Isn’t that right Team Ten." smiled Timothy "Right!" They all said "Good luck." smiled Shia They all left out of Shia office and out of the building, then they headed toward the village gates. "So Timothy what's the Sacred Earth Temple?" asked Ash "Well as far as I know it's just that...a temple, but legend say's that it holds a special treasure in it that awakens a powerful Kami Pokémon." said Timothy "What's a Kami Pokémon?" asked Brock "Yes Kami which stands for Kamisama is basically a god pokémon." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "A god pokémon?" wondered Brock "Yes...Kamisama Pokémon are the strongest kind of pokémon in the world. Most of these pokémon location are unknown, but there are a few that have been put in a deep sleep for a long time." nodded Timothy "You think they plan on waking up that pokémon?" asked Brock "Probably and that's why we have to stop them." smiled Timothy When they got to the gate of the village they saw Alice, Kim, Jamie, Tanza, Haunter, Rodney, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa all there waiting on them. "So what's the mission Shia gave ya'll?" asked Jamie "We got a S-ranked mission this time. She said that some hunters had invaded Death Forest and are searching the Sacred Earth Temple." said Timothy "So they must be looking for the Orb of Earth." thought Hinta "Yep and our mission is to stop them at all cost." nodded Timothy They all continued walking until the came to the middle of the meadow where they all stopped. "Alright...it'll be faster to get there by air so…." said Timothy as he put his hand on his forehead and it started to glow blue. "Who did you call this time?" asked Ash "Articuno this time." smiled Timothy "Well this time around I’ve got my own ride." said Jamie as he took out a pokéball and threw it up. Just then out of the pokéball appeared large bird pokémon appeared in front of him with black, red and blue feather’s on it's body. It also had one large red and blue feather on it's head. "Cool pokémon Jamie." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Golondra the Traveler Pokémon and the evolved form of Golodria. Since immemorial times, Golondra have always been a global symbol of aviation. They are always helpful to airmen that lose their way in storms." said The pokédex "Thanks’ I just got him a couple of week's ago." smiled Jamie as he rubbed the pokémon on the head. "Hay look at my pokémon. Come on out Hawkool!" shouted Aussa as she threw up a pokéball. When she threw the pokéball it popped open and out appeared another bird pokémon. This one had with feather, but it's tail feather, the tip of it's wing and the area on it head was red. "Hay Aussa when did you get that pokémon?" asked Eria "I found it out by Sleeping Dragon Lake awhile back here." smiled Aussa as she rubbed the pokémon on the head. "All man I’m going to have to get me some new pokémon soon." said Eria "Let's see who this pokémon is." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Hawkool the Charisma Pokémon…This pokémon voice can call the attention of anyone with it's peculiar and strong voice, which can be heard clearly over 2 miles away. This pokémon love's to fly doing acrobatics of all kinds." said The pokédex "Well you two aren’t the only one with a new pokémon look at mine. Imperatowl come on out!" shouted Tanza as she held out her pokéball. The pokéball popped open a large owl like pokémon with grayish feathers, but the tip of it's wings were red along with red around it's eye's and red spots on it's horn like figures on the top of it's head. It also had a purple like mist coming from it's wings and tail feather. "Cool a Imperatowl...where did you find that pokémon at?" asked Timothy "I caught it in Black-Out Forest." smiled Tanza "Another one I’ve never seen before." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. "Imperatowl the Devilish Pokémon…Imperatowl is famous for it's brutality, because it loves to bring pain to it's pray and make's it suffer before it kill's it. This pokémon never sleeps because it spends most of it's time traveling and searching for it next pray." said The pokédex as it closed back up "Man I’m going to have to go find me a new pokémon." laughed Brock "Look at mine. Let's go Orphrgas!" shouted Alice as she held up her pokéball out. All of a sudden a large horse pokémon similar to a Rapidash appeared in front of Alice, but it had large wings. "Wow that must be a Rapidash evolution?" asked Misty "Yea this is my Orphrgas...I had a Rapidash that was training awhile back and she evolved." smiled Alice "Wow a Orphrgas." said Ash as he pointed at the pokémon. "Orphrgas the Winged Fire Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rapidash. Orphrgas is a very fast and swift pokémon with a very sweet and noble personality. This pokémon is very difficult to obtain, but if a trainer is able to obtain it, it becomes very attached to it's trainer." said The pokédex "This turned into some kind of pokémon show off." laughed Timothy "Mew." nodded Nina "Be...Be." nodded Nikita Just then there was a gust of cold air and everybody looked up in the sky. They saw Timothy's Articuno as she landed on the ground behind Timothy. When Articuno landed behind Timothy she grabbed Timothy with her wings and pulled him to her hugging him. "Yes it's good to see you to girl." laughed Timothy as he hugged her back. "Look's like she really missed you." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Yea well I planned on visiting the resort soon." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Articuno on the head. "Well we better get going." urged Hinta "Right...Articuno could you drop us off at the entrance to Death Forest?" asked Timothy Articuno nodded her head and then lowered he wing so that everybody could cliimb on her back. "She say's she will take us." smiled Timothy as he hopped on her back with Kachu behind him. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, Eria and Hinta all climbed on Articuno's back. Everybody climbed on the back of their pokémon and then they all took to the sky's. "So Timothy how many Kami Pokémon are their?" asked Ash "I think there are about forty one and a few of them I know the location of." smiled Timothy "Well then which one are the hunter's looking for?" asked Misty "If their looking for the Temple of Earth then their looking for the Orb of Earth." said Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "It's a special item used to keep the pokémon asleep, but it can also be used to awaken it. Similar to the legends of Groudon and Kyogre in Hoenn" explained Hinta "Who is this pokémon anyway?" asked Brock "Plhegante and it it's the Kamisama Pokémon of earth." nodded Timothy "Hay look we're over Sleeping Dragon Lake!” shouted Eria They all looked over the side of Articuno down to the lake and they saw allot of pokémon on top of the water. "Death Forest dead ahead!" shouted Jamie They all looked ahead and they saw a large thick forest in-between two raised elevated area's of land like mountain ridges. Articuno landed in a small clearing in front of the forest and everybody got off her back, and a few seconds later everybody else landed beside him them. "This place sort of give's me the creeps." said Ash as he walked up to the entrance of the forest. "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Yea...there's something weird about this forest. I can feel it." said Misty as she walked up beside Ash with Brock behind her. "This forest has always had that weird vibe to it." nodded Tanza as she returned her pokémon to it's pokéball. "Why?" asked Brock "Only a few people know the legend behind the Forest of Death and the reason for that weird vibes." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Articuno's chin. "And you know it." said Tanza "Hunt...Hunt." said Haunter "Well I just don't travel to train pokémon and I didn't get a graduate degree to be a historian just for the kicks...well not completely anyway." laughed Timothy "Chu...Pi." laughed Kachu "It figures." sighed Hinta "Alright I’ll see you later ok Articuno." smiled Timothy and Articuno nodded her head and flew off. "Come on let's go." smiled Alice "Pi." said Kim They all headed toward the forest entrance when all of a sudden a white web like substance shot from the darkness. Kachu jumped off of Timothy's forest as the web started to wrap around him. "Hay what's the big deal." snarled Timothy as the web wrapped him from head to toe. "Who's doing that?” wondered Eria Just then five large spider like pokémon jumped out of the tree's wrapping Timothy up in the a web cocoon. They had red and black fur covering their body, yellow and black arm's an leg’s. It also had three spick's on it's abdomen with blues eyes. "What are those?” asked Brock "I don’t care...their creepy." said Misty as she ran and hid behind Tanza. "Let's see." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. "Tyrantula the Tarantula Pokémon and the evolved form of Ariados. These secretive pokémon live in only the darkest thickets of the woods. Its furry abdomen is covered in poisonous hairs, which Tyrantula kicks off at its enemies." said The pokédex "Pi." said Pikachu All of a sudden a boy landed in front of the Tyrantula wearing a blue ninja outfit with a strange symbol on it. The boy had short brown hair and blue eyes. "Your not suppose to be here." said The boy To Be Continued.................................................. Category:Season 2 Content